Anges Gardiens
by oOSourwolfOo
Summary: Deux anges veillent sur leur protéger, cependant le boulot n'est pas de tout repos. Surtout, lorsqu'on parle des Winchester. Un lien fort unis les anges à leurs humains, mais qui sait comment cette histoire se terminera ? [Destiel / Sabriel] [M pour le future lemon]
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :** Anges Gardiens_

 _ **Genre :** Drame / Romance / Surnaturel _

_**Couple :** Sabriel + Destiel_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Le contexte si ! _

_**Correctrice :** LydiaMartin33430_

 _ **Note :**_ _Ceci sera une fiction à chapitre plutôt court._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _0000_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **\- Dean ?** _appela doucement la voix du petit Sam._

Le plus vieux des Winchester se tourna vers son frère. Encore une fois, leur père était parti à la chasse en laissant Dean s'occuper de son cadet. Il soupira en s'approchant du petit brun âgé de 9 ans à peine.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Sammy ?**  
 **\- Dis... Tu crois que les anges existent ?**

Le garçon de 13 ans fut surpris par la question. Il savait que le soir, Sam priait en cachette pour des anges qui n'existent pas. Il inspira avant de sourire, mentir parfois n'est pas un mal, n'est-ce pas ?

 **\- Bien sûr Sammy. D'ailleurs, un ange veille sur toi.  
\- C'est vrai ? Alors pourquoi il ne répond pas à mes prières ?** _questionna le plus jeune._

Ah ouais super ! Il avait fallu qu'il lui raconte un mensonge, et le voilà dans une belle merde. Il se massa la nuque nerveusement avant de hausser les épaules.

 **\- C'est parce que... Il est occupé, tu vois ? Les anges ont aussi leurs problèmes et lui, c'est des... Problèmes de carie ! Parce qu'il mange trop de bonbons !**

C'était une explication stupide et ça eut l'effet de faire froncer les sourcils du plus jeune. Cependant, celui-ci haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

 **\- Bonne nuit Dean... Merci de me mentir** , _souffla le plus jeune._

Les anges n'existent peut-être pas, mais il serait toujours là pour son frangin et quoi qu'il arrive, il veillerait sur lui. Il était loin d'imaginer que des anges gardaient l'oeil sur eux...  
.

.

0000

.

.

L'ange regarda son frère, les yeux rieurs quand celui-ci enfourna pour la énième fois un ourson en guimauve. Dean Winchester ignorait à quel point il avait raison.

.

.

0000

.

.

* * *

 _Vous avez aimer ? Une petite review ! Ça ne coûte rien ! Et ça motive à écrire !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

* * *

.

.

 _24 décembre_

 _._

.

Sam fixait tristement l'extérieur par la fenêtre de la cuisine, dehors la neige ne cessait de tomber doucement en recouvrant le goudron. Il poussa un énième soupir avant de se reculer, reprenant ce qu'il avait commencé : son repas. Ce n'était rien de glorieux, une salade et un sandwich œuf mayonnaise. Le petit garçon avait eu 10 ans cette année et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait plus d'attention de son frère ou de son père, non, 10 ans, c'était encore trop jeune pour chasser, trop jeune pour les accompagner et trop jeune pour rester dans leurs pattes.

Le petit brun prit son repas pour aller s'installer sur le vieux lit grinçant, devant la très vieille télé qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'elle l'avait décidé. Peu importe, il devait bien y avoir quelques choses d'intéressant à lire n'est-ce pas ? Un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce lui rappela que non, son père avait viré les livres qu'il avait trouvé en lui disant de ne pas se monter la tête, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ces conneries pour enfant.

 **-Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là Dean...** _Souffla Samuel en repoussant finalement son assiette._

Le plus jeune des Winchester se leva et enfila sa veste, un peu d'air frais n'allait pas lui faire de mal, son père lui avait dit de ne pas quitter l'hôtel, cependant, il n'allait pas rester cloîtré entre ces quatre murs éternellement n'est-ce pas ? Le garçon quitta la chambre en prenant soin de bien la verrouiller, dehors, il faisait vraiment froid. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sourit bêtement, peu importait le froid, il avait envie de passer un bon réveillon ! Il sursauta lorsqu'il reçut une boule-de-neige, poussant un cri en essayant de retirer la neige glacé qui commençait déjà à fondre dans son cou. Le Winchester tourna la tête vers un homme étrange qui se tenait près d'une voiture et qui riait comme un phoque en pleine crise d'hystérie, enfin si un phoque pouvait en avoir une.

 **-Hey ! Mais ça va pas !** _Râla le plus jeune._

Pourtant, il se pencha et fit une boule avant de la jeter sur l'inconnu, qui se la prit en plein visage avant de cesser de rire.

 **-Ah, ouais, tu veux jouer à ça !** _Menaça le blond joyeux_.

Pourquoi s'était-il laissé entraîner dans ce jeu stupide ? Avec un adulte en plus ! La bataille avait fait rage entre les deux et Sammy n'allait pas mentir, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter parce que le jeune garçon n'en pouvait plus, il s'assit sur les marches de l'hôtel en souriant à l'inconnu qui prit place à côté de lui.

 **-Moi, c'est Samuel Winchester et toi ?**  
 **-Ah... Euh, c'est Gabriel. Enchanté Sammy.** _Lui sourit l'homme._ **Je t'offre un chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve ? Il parait que ceux du restaurant d'en face sont super bon !**

Si son père avait été là, il aurait probablement viré le blond et son frère l'aurait insulté de pédophile. Pourtant Sam se sentait si seul qu'il n'avait pas envie de refuser ce que cet homme lui proposait. Il hocha timidement la tête et le suivit dans le restaurant.

.

.  
0000  
.

.  
Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, Gabriel l'avait écouté sans broncher et il avait parfois fait quelques blagues auquel Samuel n'avait pu se retenir de rire. Ils avaient mangé des tas de trucs sucrés et Gabriel avait payé en disant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Malheureusement, la soirée s'était terminée quand le blond reconduit le plus jeune à sa porte d'hôtel.

 **-Merci pour... Pour ce repas Gaby.** _Souffla Sam._  
 **-De rien gamin. J'espère que ça ira mieux pour toi.**  
 **-Ouais, c'était le plus beau réveillon que j'ai jamais eu.**

Le petit brun se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte qui fut surpris, mais le serra contre lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se montrer à Sam, mais la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti chez son protégé l'avait poussé à enfreindre quelques règles.

 **-J'espère qu'on se reverra...** _Dit timidement Sam._  
 **-Bien sûr Sammy ! Ah Joyeux Noël !**

Sam se tourna après l'avoir salué, il ouvrit la porte et voulu lui dire autre chose. Cependant, l'homme n'était déjà plus là, il fut surpris, mais haussa les épaules. Refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, le petit brun alla se coucher directement épuisé par sa merveilleuse soirée.  
.

.  
0000  
.

.  
Tard, dans la nuit, alors que le silence régnait, on put entendre le bruit du monteur d'une voiture se garant devant l'hôtel. Le bruit d'une portière qui claque et de la voiture qui repart. Dean épongea son front dégoulinant de sang, il jeta un regard à son père qui lui ne fit même pas attention à lui.

- **Peut-être qu'un jour, tu finiras par être un bon père pour Sammy...** _Murmura le châtain pour lui-même._

Il secoua la tête en se tournant vers la porte, il pénétra dans la chambre et se dirigea immédiatement vers son petit frère qui dormait profondément, un sourire d'imbécile heureux aux lèvres. Dean sourit face à ce tableau, oh qu'il aurait aimé avoir de quoi capturé ce moment. Le plus vieux se dirigea vers la table et y déposa un paquet emballé maladroitement avant d'aller prendre une douche et se changer. Demain, c'était Noël et il avait été clair avec son père, il voulait rester avec Sam pour pouvoir en profiter avec lui. John n'avait pas été très content, peu importait ce que son fils pensait, il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec des idioties pareil.

Une fois sa douche prise, essuyé et en pyjama, Dean s'approcha de son petit frère en déposant une statut d'ange sur la vieille commode, il avait réussi à trouver un ange, bon la voyante lui avait dit que c'était un ange farceur, même s'il n'avait pas compris et se fichait bien de ce qu'était l'ange. Le plus important, c'était que son petit frère en soit content.

 **-Tu vois Sammy, un ange veille sur toi... Pour toujours.** _Souffla Dean._

Il sourit tristement en caressant les cheveux bruns de l'endormi, il avait toujours dû être fort pour eux et il ne cesserait jamais de l'être.

 **-Maman...** _Gémit le plus jeune dans son sommeil._

D'abord surpris, Dean ne sut pas comment réagir. Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, ses yeux piquèrent et son réflexe fut de les fermer. Espérant que cela face cesser cette putain de faiblesse. Il les ouvrit en reculant pour s'éloigner du lit, le garçon aux yeux vert attrapa sa veste pour la mettre et quitta l'hôtel à grande vitesse. Quand il fut dehors, Dean laissa ses larmes inonder ses joues, il n'y avait personnes pour être témoin de sa faiblesse. Seule la lune pouvait le savoir, il gémit faiblement avant de se laisser tomber à genoux.

 **-Je te déteste... Je te déteste tellement...**

Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Dans un monde sans monstre, sans démons, sa mère serait sûrement encore en vie et ils seraient tous réunis... Il se mit à pleuvoir, mais peu importait, cela ne le fit pas bouger. Dean sanglota en espérant que l'eau glacée puisse l'effacer.

 **-Je vous en pris... Faites que Sam soit heureux... Faites que demain soit meilleur pour lui.**

Castiel qui observait la scène et fut touché par les mots du garçon, comment pouvait-on avoir autant vécu à cet âge ? Il tourna son visage vers Gabriel qui était triste, lui aussi, l'archange avait bien essayé de pousser son frère à aller prendre le garçon dans ses bras et de le réconforter. Mais non, Castiel ne voulait pas enfreindre les règles. Alors il se contenta de le regarder pleurer sans pouvoir rien faire.

 **-Mon frère...** _Souffla Gabriel._  
 **-Non Gabriel. Nous n'avons pas le droit.** _Répondit la voix neutre de l'ange du jeudi._  
 **-Si c'est ce que tu penses... Tu es si... Coincé.. Tu devrais retirer ce balai, celui que tu as dans le cul.**

Castiel plissa les yeux en fixant le blond, il n'avait pas compris la référence... Dean se leva après avoir essuyé ses yeux rougis, il toussa un peu avant de regagner sa chambre d'hôtel sous les yeux attentifs de son protecteur. Ne le jugez pas, il aurait tellement voulu aller le prendre contre lui, mais Cas' n'était pas comme Gaby, il n'était pas un archange lui... Il risquait gros s'il y allait. Il observa le garçon aux yeux vert, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'endorme.  
.

.  
0000  
.

.  
Samuel s'éveilla doucement, bercé par la chaleur de la chambre et la douce musique qui semblait s'échapper d'une vieille radio, il se redressa pour aller vers la table de la cuisine. Il fut surpris de voir le cadeau qui y trônait, ainsi que le repas festif.

 **-Joyeux noël Sammy !**

Il tourna la tête vers Dean et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, ce fut leur plus beau Noël... Et surtout le dernier. Mais pas besoin de mots pour savoir que les frères étaient heureux de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre.

.

.

* * *

Merci à Mon pa' alias Vampirou pour la correction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Laissez une petite review ! C'est gratuit !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à vous de me suivre et de poster des reviews. Merci à ma bêta correctrice : Vampirou

.

* * *

.

.

 **\- S'il te plaît papa !** Supplia le plus jeune des Winchester. J'ai été accepté là-bas et ils sont d'accord pour que je les rejoigne en milieu d'année scolaire !

 **\- Sam !** Gronda le père pour toute réponse.

 **\- Mais papa je…** commença Sam.

 **\- J'ai dit non, est ce claire Samuel ? Tu vas aller chez Bobby à présent. Il t'entraînera pour peaufiner tes techniques. Après, tu viendras avec nous en mission !** Coupa sèchement John.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, il chercha du courage dans les yeux de son aîné, cependant Dean tourna la tête. C'était comme si son univers entier s'effondrait, il aurait dû le savoir que Dean ne prendrait pas son parti, qu'il ne l'aiderait pas.

 **\- Et si c'est pas ce que je veux ?! Hurla Sam. Je veux y aller et j'en ai les capacités ! Je veux faire des études de médecine !**

Le sang-froid du père Winchester le quitta et il s'approcha de son plus jeune fils pour l'attraper par le col. Surpris Dean essaya de faire lâcher son père, mais celui-ci le repoussa de sa main libre.

 **\- Ce que tu veux, je m'en contre fous ! Notre mission est de protéger les gens. Ce sera la tienne aussi, Sam !**

Il le relâcha et se servit un café, ce n'était pas que John ne l'aimait pas, mais la mort de sa femme l'avait juste rendu froid et il ne supportait pas qu'on lui tienne tête. L'aîné resta silencieux tandis que Sammy fondait en larmes.

 **\- Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste ! Je vais partir d'ici… Et je vais…**

 **\- Si tu pars Sam, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, c'est claire ?** Le coupa à nouveau son père.

Dean ouvrit de grand yeux tandis que son père sortait en l'appelant pour accomplir leur mission. Il le suivit, mais avant de sortir, il tourna la tête vers son frère et s'excusa. Encore une fois, le bruit du moteur de l'Impala résonna avant de disparaître.

 **\- Je vais partir… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous… J'ai besoin de personnes.** Sanglota le cadet.

.

.

(…)

.

.

3 jours qu'ils étaient partis, son père et lui, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de Sam, peut-être qu'il boudait dans son coin ? Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de son petit frère, il avait déjà 13 ans ! Pour l'occasion il lui avait acheté un gâteau.

 **\- Reste au moins un peu… Juste le temps de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et…**

 **\- Dean… Donne-lui ça pour moi d'accord ? Je dois aller aider Raven , je lui en dois une.**

 **\- C'est juste quelques secondes et…**

 **\- Merde Dean !** Gronda l'adulte.

L'aîné des Winchester soupira et hocha la tête.

 **\- D'accord Monsieur.**

Il sortit de l'Impala pour aller directement vers la porte du motel , il soupira encore, et entra avec le paquet et le gâteau, son sac sur le dos.

 **\- Sammy ! J'ai acheté ton cadeau préféré !**

Dean posa la boîte sur la table et l'ouvrit, il avait pris le plus beau des fraisiers, et même s'il avait dû y mettre le prix, rien n'était trop cher pour son cadet.

 **\- Sam ? T'es sous la douche ?**

Un silence lui répondit et le jeune chasseur décida de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Découvrant qu'elle était vide, il chercha dans toute la chambre d'hôtel, mais plus une affaire de Sam ne traînait dans le coin. Il se laissa tomber sur un des lits, sa main rencontra du papier et il tourna la tête vers la chose qui l'avait dérangé.

 **\- C'est quoi cette merde ?**

Il prit l'enveloppe, celle-ci portait son prénom. Étrange… il l'ouvrit et découvrit l'écriture soigné de Sam, au file de sa lecture il sentit ses yeux lui piquer et les larmes dévaler ses joues. Son petit frère était parti, il les avaient… Non, il l'avait abandonné ! Dean serra contre lui la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de son petit frère.

 _._

 _._

 _« Dean,_

 _Je sais pas comment te le dire, mais ma vie n'est pas celle-ci. Je voulais que papa et toi me compreniez, cependant, nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas devenir chasseur, mais médecin. S'il te plaît, ne me cherche pas. C'est mieux ainsi et tu le sais. Je ne reviendrai pas. J'espère que tu comprendras mon choix. Sache que malgré tout ça, je t'aime._

 _Prends soin de toi, Dean._

 _Ton petit frère._

 _Samuel.»_

 _._

 _._

 **\- Sammy… Oh Sammy, je suis tellement désolé.** S'affala Dean

.

.

(…)

.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla après s'être endormir de fatigue, l'adolescent prit soin de prévenir son père. Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre à ses appels, ni à ses messages d'ailleurs.

Samuel était parti et son père ne lui répondait pas…

De son côté, Castiel observait Dean, il le trouvait fascinant et en même temps, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi mal. Gabriel était bien partir en même temps que Sam et pourtant, il n'en souffrait pas autant. Les humains étaient quand même curieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean avait repris ses missions sans tenir compte de son état d'esprit, l'absence de son frère avait creusé un vide en lui. Pourtant, il avait continué comme si cela ne l'affectait pas. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas le temps et qu'il se devait d'être un soldat, un chasseur de créatures surnaturelles. Des gens devaient être sauvé et il serait là pour eux. Suivant son père sur la route, pour apprendre et peaufiner ses techniques. Les jours passaient, les mois, les années... Les missions l'avaient aidé à se forger un caractère, il avait crée une barrière entre lui et les gens, portant un masque lorsqu'il souhaitait cacher qui il était réellement.

Huit années s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Sam. Enchainant mission sur mission, dormant comme toujours dans des motels miteux tout en suivant son père sur la route. Huit longues années sans avoir un seul mot, ni un appel de celui qu'il avait élevé lorsque son père n'était pas présent.

 _La chasseur, âgé de 25 ans aujourd'hui, fêtait son anniversaire en buvant une bonne bière et en mangeant une pizza. Son père était parti chasser depuis quelques jours un foutu Wendigo, qui semblait lui rendre la tâche difficile. Mais il n'avait pas tenu à ce que son fils ainé vienne avec lui, prétextant qu'il devait se reposer. Alors voilà, il était là, installé dans un vieux canapé, matant un porno. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, pour le moment rien de surnaturel dans le coin et pas d'Impala pour se déplacer. Il porta la bière à sa bouche, avala plusieurs gorgées avant de tourner la tête vers son portable qui sonnait. Il hésita un moment avant de finalement soupirer puis attrapa l'appareil. Le numéro était inconnu et semblait provenir d'un appareil fixe. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha._

 _ **\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous êtes Mr. Winchester ?** Questionna une voix totalement inconnue. _

_C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de décrocher... Il inspira en se demandant si c'était une créature surnaturelle qui avait eu son numéro. Il se redressa tout en posant sa bière et se passa une main dans les cheveux._

 _ **\- Allô ? Monsieur Winchester ?** L'appela à nouveau la voix._

 _ **\- Hm... Oui ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?**_

 _Un léger silence s'installa. Il pouvait entendre plusieurs sons différents dans le téléphone, que diable se passait-il à la fin ? Il poussa un petit soupir ennuyé, si elle l'avait appelé pour lui faire perdre son temps, autant raccrocher n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?_

 _ **\- Votre numéro est indiqué en cas d'urgence sur ce téléphone portable. Êtes-vous un proche de Samuel Wesson ?**_

 _Wesson ? Alors c'est ainsi que Sam se faisait appeler à présent ? Voilà un nom plutôt étrange... Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de débattre sur le nom de famille qu'avait choisi son idiot de petit frère, mais plutôt de savoir pourquoi une inconnu l'appelait en disant qu'il était mis comme numéro d'urgence._

 _ **\- C'est un membre de ma famille, est-ce qu'il a eu des problèmes ?**_

 _Le bruit de téléphone qui sonne en arrière plan, des gens qui parlent sans cesse et qui semblent bien trop agité même de l'autre coté de ce foutu combiné. Il sentit son cœur battre trop vite, se posa des questions sur l'état de santé de son cadet dont il n'a jamais eu de nouvelles._

 _ **\- Monsieur Winchester. Monsieur Samuel Wesson a eu un accident grave, il est actuellement à l'hôpital. Pourriez-vous venir ici pour remplir les papiers nécessaires ?**_

 _ **\- Je... Oui bien sûr, donnez-moi l'adresse et... Je fais mon maximum.**_

 _Attrapant à toute vitesse un papier et un stylo, Dean écrivit l'adresse que lui donnait la femme. Un état différent de celui où il se trouvait, et il lui faudrait certainement des heures de route... Bordel de merde, faites que Sam aille bien... Il raccrocha en remerciant la femme, composa le numéro de son père pour essayer de le joindre, mais en vain._

 _ **\- J'arrive Sammy... Tiens bon !**_

 _Il allait partir, peut importe s'il n'avait pas de véhicule putain ! Il quitta la chambre du motel et son portable sonna à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il décrocha à la hâte, ne cherchant même pas à regarder qui l'appelait._

 _ **\- Dean ? Dean... C'est Sam... Il est mort...**_

Le Winchester se réveilla en sursaut, jetant un regard à coté de lui. Il était installé sur le canapé d'une chambre de motel, des tas de bouteilles trainant autour de lui et sur le sol. Bon ok, il avait peut-être abusé sur l'alcool... Il avait fait un cauchemar ! Un foutu cauchemar... Samuel allait bien, il était sans doute devenu un étudiant studieux dans une école studieuse, et il devait avoir une petite amie parfaite... Bordel, son frère lui manquait beaucoup trop, il voulait le revoir et pourtant il était trop fier pour le chercher, trop pour essayer de lui prouver qu'il avait besoin de lui... Il se redressa et sursauta en voyant qu'il y avait un mec étrange qui le fixait. Celui-ci était habillé à la Colombo, et plissait les yeux comme s'il souhaitait lire en lui.

 **\- Oh putain de merde !**

Son réflexe fut d'attraper son arme dans sa poche pour lui tirer dessus, mais l'autre s'avança et posa sa main sur l'arme, avant de la lui arracher pour la jeter plus loin.

 **\- Dean... Il est temps que tes enfantillages cessent. Dieu m'a envoyé pour te confier une mission.**

 **\- C'est ça... Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Putain de malade mental, t'es quoi ? Un démon ? Non, les balles t'auraient un minimum touchées et...**

 **\- Tu n'es pas la reine d'Angleterre, elle est bien plus vieille que toi. Et c'est une femme, or tu es un homme.**

Ah ouais... ça avait eu le don de lui clouer le bec...

(...)

Samuel Winchester avait toujours eu de grands rêves, celui de devenir un avocat réputé ou un médecin capable de sauver des vies. Pourtant, la chasse ne l'avait jamais aidé. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas totalement scolarisé non plus. Cependant aujourd'hui, c'était différent et le cadet des Winchester avait à présent atteint l'âge de 21 ans. Il avait poursuivi ses études et emménagé dans une petite ville accueillante où les écoles étaient sans doute les meilleures de l'État. Gabriel était resté à ses cotés tout ce temps et était fier de voir à quel point le cadet des Winchester avait progressé. Il avait dû changer de nom pour être sûr de ne pas être retrouvé par son Père ou son frère. Il avait pourtant gardé leurs numéros de portable, bien qu'il avait changé le sien pour être sûr que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas, et pas inversement.

Sa vie était parfaite. Il avait sa petite amie Jessica, une femme bien et avec laquelle il s'entendait bien. Il s'était fait un ami aussi, Samandriel, un garçon plutôt sympa qui semblait un peu perdu et tellement naïf. Il était avec lui dans sa classe, en même temps que Jessica d'ailleurs. Tous les trois formaient un petit groupe assez soudé, bien que parfois son ami semblait agir de manière étrange, comme s'il sortait d'une grotte. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais bu de milkshake avant et c'est Samuel qui lui avait fait découvrir... C' était un garçon intelligent qui semblait venir d'une famille noble, il l'avait souvent aperçu avec un homme grand et froid aux cheveux noirs et courts... Mais il n'arrivait jamais à retenir son prénom... En tout cas, la famille de Samandriel semblait intéressante de ce qu'il leur racontait, bien qu'un peu... Coincée ? C'est ça, coincée. Il avait plusieurs frères et sœurs, une famille nombreuse et reconstituée, à moins que son père ne soit un véritable lapin ?

 **\- Sam ? La semaine prochaine, on passe les examens les plus importants du semestre, est-ce que tu veux que l'on révise ensemble chez moi ? Jessica part voir sa mère... Du coup je me demandais si... Tu pouvais m'aider à réviser ?** Questionna timidement son ami.

Le cadet des Winchester lui sourit, ajustant son sac sur son épaule. Voilà des mois que Jessica lui parlait de son voyage chez sa mère, et à présent elle devait s'y rendre en urgence car la santé de celle-ci s'était détériorée plus tôt que prévu.

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Tu me donneras ton adresse ? Je viendrais dès demain pour qu'on pose le planning des révisions.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci Sam...**

Samandriel inscrivit rapidement son adresse sur un bout de papier et lui tendit. Il le quitta ensuite pour rejoindre la voiture qui l'attendait sur le parking, le frère d' Alfie... Ce garçon étrange qui semblait avoir un balai dans le cul et qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il secoua la tête en se rendant compte que l'homme en question le fixait sans le lâcher des yeux, pas flippant du tout... Il sourit, un peu crispé, levant sa main pour lui faire signe avant de regagner sa propre voiture pour retourner à son appartement d'étudiant.

* * *

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

* * *

 **Bêta :** LydiaMartin33430

 **Commentaire :** Merci de suivre la petite fiction, chacun de vos commentaires me fait vraiment plaisir. N'héstiez pas c'est gratuit ! Merci encore de me suivre ;) .


	5. J'arrête, désolé

Hello mes petits loups !

.Comme vous l'avez remarquer, cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié. J'aimerais vous rassurer en vous disant que c'est rien, que c'est juste une période de vide. C'est peut-être le cas au fond, cependant je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra. J'ai plus spécialement envie d'écrire ou du moins, de continuer ce que j'ai en cours. Je ne vais pas vous mentir mes fanfictions prennent fin ici, je ne vais sûrement pas les continuer. Je tien à remercié tout ceux qui ont suivis mes écrits et les ont commenté, ceux qui ont pris le temps de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient vraiment et qui m'ont toucher. Je tien à m'excuser pour ceux qui patiente depuis un moment pour avoir la suite, de toute façon il y a pleins de fic cool sur le site, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour. Je vous propose quelques-uns de mes auteurs préférés en échange de ma disparition :  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
barjy02 (mon ultime coup de cœur!)  
Vampirou  
Darness K. M  
MammaDiva  
LydiaMartin33430

..Vous inquiétez pas, je garde mon compte pour mettre des reviews et répondre aux mps ! Merci encore d'avoir suivi mon parcours (qui fut des plus courts), je vous aime profondément (non pas à ce point bande de pervers).

.  
Votre serviteur.

The Trickster


End file.
